Antojos
by sonrais777
Summary: Adrien amaba a su esposa más que nada en el mundo, aún cuando tuviese antojo de ese queso que creyó jamás volver a oler.
1. Chapter 1

**No pude evitar esto, las embarazadas son raras y más cuando les dan los antojos, es por eso que espero les guste este, puede que sea un Two-shot…nah! Será un Two-shot, así que disfruten XD**

…

Capítulo 1.

Antojos.

¿Creía en las casualidades? Tal vez. Fue una gran casualidad que el amor de su vida fuese su mejor amiga y compañera contra el crimen, después de años había logrado lo que siempre anheló, tener una vida. En aquel departamento de Paris, donde decidió empezar con su vida, dormía a lado de su adorable esposa, Marinette.

Pasaron por mucho, risas, lágrimas y uno de los momentos más dolorosos fue decirle adiós a sus kwamis. Nunca olvidaría a su gran amigo, a quién le hacía compañía en aquellos momentos de soledad.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo Plagg que aguantó las ganas de llorar.- Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, en esta vida o en otra.

-Plagg…-las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sólo…cuando veas un queso acuérdate de mí.-el pobre gatito no aguantó las lágrimas y ambos se pusieron a llorar ante la mirada de los demás portadores que igual habían llorado con sus kwamis.

Y esa noche sería el comienzo de muchas en que recordaría a Plagg por mucho tiempo.

-Adrien.-la voz de Marinette le despertó, ella se sentó en la cama y Adrien aún con los ojos cerrados se acercó a su esposa y le abrazó poniendo sus manos en su vientre abultado.-¡Adrien!-su voz se volvió más insistente.

-Mmmm, ¿pasa algo? Espera…-abre los ojos alarmado y se levanta.- ¡¿El bebe ya viene?! ¿Dónde están las maletas? ¡Las llaves del auto!

-Adrien, no es nada de eso, y el bebe no nacerá hasta dentro de cinco meses.-le dijo intentando calmarlo.- Eres un gatito tonto.-no pudo evitarse reírse del rubio.

-Entonces ¿qué paso?-Marinette le miró apenada.

-Tengo antojos.

-Oh, otra vez.-estaba acostumbrado a los antojos de Marinette, todos simples y la mayoría tenía que ver con galletas o cosas dulces.-Claro mi princesa, ¿de qué tienes antojo? Tenemos galletas de chocolate, con chispas, canela, pan que trajo tu mamá ayer, un delicioso quiche.

-En realidad, deseamos algo diferente.-Adrien sonrió, le encantaba cuando Marinette se refería a ella en plural.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces qué es?

-Pues…queremos camembert.-la sonrisa de Adrien se congeló.

-Camembert…

-Sí, queremos comer camembert.-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno, creo que no tenemos camembert.-en serio, definitivamente, no tenían nada de camembert en ninguna parte de su hogar.

-Y ¿podrías conseguirnos un poco?

-Pero Marinette, son las dos de la mañana…-Marinette frunció el ceño.

-O sea que dejarás que tu esposa y tu bebé se queden con el antojo.-se cruzó de brazos y Adrien suspiró derrotado.

-Intentaré no tardar.

Adrien buscó por casi una hora una tienda abierta las 24 horas, cuando la encontró el dependiente le sonrió cuando él preguntó dónde tenían queso.

-Por el segundo pasillo a lado de los refrigeradores.-el dependiente sintió compasión por el rubio que vestía en pijama y en bata.- Yo también pasé por lo mismo.-dijo más para sí mismo que para Adrien.

-Gracias…-fue a aquel pasillo y tomó varios quesos, de repente alguien topó tras de él.

-Lo siento…

-¿Nino?

-¿Adrien?-ambos amigos se miraron, vestían casi lo mismo y al ver lo que cada uno tenía en las manos se rieron uno del otro.-Déjame adivinar, Alya.

-Sí, le dio antojo por el helado y veo que también sufres por lo mismo.

-Sí, camembert, ¿lo puedes creer?

-¿Adrien? ¿Nino?-ambos voltearon y vieron Nathaniel y a Claude igual que ellos, el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos una canasta de fresas y el castaño unos chocolates, los cuatro al verse se echaron a reír.

Cuando llegó a su casa Marinette le esperaba en la sala con los brazos cruzados, de no haber estado tan alegre por el reencuentro de hace unos minutos hubiese notado el ceño fruncido de su esposa.

-Hola mi amor, no vas a creer a quienes me…

-¿Por qué tardaste?-ella se levantó y caminó hacia Adrien.- ¡Nos morimos de hambre! ¡Y estaba preocupada! Pensé que…te había pasado algo… ¡gato tonto!-unas lágrimas empezaron a asomar en sus hermosos ojos y Adrien le abrazó.

-Lo siento Marinette, juró que no volveré a tardar.-la estrechó contra él, se separó y la tomó del rostro.- La próxima vez no tardaré my lady.- se acercó para besar a su amada pero…

-¡Trajiste el camembert!-le quita la bolsa de la mano.- Gracias amor.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa para irse a la cocina a comer su antojo.

-…De nada.-dijo intentando sonreír.

Por meses el camembert fue una tortura, cada vez que abría el refrigerador había paquetes de ese oloroso queso y lo peor, no podía besar a su esposa cada vez que ella comía eso. Cuando le dijeron que su primogénito sería niña brincó de felicidad, ambos se imaginan cómo sería su niña y qué nombre le pondrían, pero Adrien aún no podía imaginar por qué su amadísima hija le gustaba el queso, porque cuando el camembert se terminaba aparecían el brie, el cheddar, entre otros en la casa, incluso en su recamara, ¿sería posible que de alguna forma Plagg estuviese involucrado en eso? No, era imposible, ¿cierto?

Cuando nació su hija y la tuvo entre sus brazos la bebé tenía los ojos cerrados, era una bebe hermosa, idéntica a su madre de piel lechosa y cabello negro, Marinette miró la escena entre padre e hija enternecida.

-Bienvenida Emma…-dijo Adrien entre lágrimas acercando a su hija con su madre.- Marinette, es preciosa. Es idéntica a ti.

-Eso no es cierto, también se parece a ti gatito.-la bebé dejó de llorar y por primera vez Adrien miró sus ojos, ambos verdes chocaron y la bebé hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, la imagen de Plagg volvió de nuevo y Adrien no pudo evitar reírse.

-My lady, tenemos una hermosa gatita.

…

 **Quienes se preguntan quién es Claude es un personaje que tengo en mi historia de "Esperanza en Paris", decidí incluirlo porque…bueno, me gusta el personaje y porque sería injusto que sólo Marinette y Adrien sufran por la pérdida de sus kwamis faltando los de la abeja y el zorro.**

 **Reviews? Me encantan! Y el próximo será pronto. Gracias por leer mis historias. Gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Más queso.

Estaba seguro de algo, su casa olía a queso, Adrien no entendía pero el olor iba y desparecía de la nada dentro de su casa, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Después de tener a Emma los antojos de Marinette de comer queso desaparecieron y sus siguientes embarazos fueron sin el apestoso manjar. Louis y Hugo fueron embarazos más normales, y su hija Emma no conoció el queso hasta que sus abuelos le regalaron unos panecillos rellenos de queso, desde entonces a Emma le encantó y había uno o dos quesos en la alacena sólo para ella además de galletas y panecillos.

Pero últimamente la cantidad de quesos había aumentado y además había un ligero olor a queso que le parecía oler por los pasillos pero igual desaparecer. Llegó a su hogar, una cálida y bonita casa que habían comprado después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo, donde Marinette le recibió con una cálida sonrisa y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

-La cena está lista, ¿te fue bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco cansado.

-Hice una cacerola de res y un quiche de espinacas para la cena.- amaba la cocina de su esposa, podía comer lo que quisiera aunque eso sí, él mantenía aún su buena forma gracias al ejercicio.

-My lady, ¿le he dicho cuánto adoro su cocina?-Marinette se rió y le dio le besó.

-Todos los días chaton, todos los días. ¡Niños es hora de la cena!

Del segundo piso bajaron dos niños, uno de 13 años de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, y el último un pequeño rubiecito pecoso de 8 años de ojos azules. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Adrien buscó con la vista a Emma, Marinette supo lo que su esposo buscaba y ella le respondió.

-Emma dijo que llegaría tarde a la casa por un proyecto escolar.

-¿Otra vez?-no le gustaba que su princesita estuviese tan tarde en las calles, era una chica demasiado hermosa, y no le gustaba cómo convivía con otros chicos, está bien, lo admitía, era un padre celoso. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que mirará hacia la puerta y allí Emma, de 15 años llegó. La chica tenía el cabello hasta media espalda, con un flequillo de lado como su madre.-Emma, bienvenida cariño. ¿Te fue bien?

-Oh, papá, llegaste temprano.-la chica se acercó para abrazar a su padre.-Me fue bien, los trabajos de la escuela son tan aburridos. Voy por agua…-Emma fue a cocina, desapareció de la vista de sus padres unos segundos y después regresó.-Qué rico se ve todo, voy a dejar mis cosas y enseguida vengo comer.

-Claro Emma, pero no tardes.-le dijo Marinette a su primogénita. Cuando Emma pasó a lado de sus padres Adrien reconoció un aroma que venía de su hija. La chica se fue a su cuarto y Adrien se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy a revisar algo. No tardo.-dijo retirándose de la mesa y yendo al cuarto de su hija, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se acercó para abrirla cuando…

-No comas tanto, después tengo que decirles a mis padres que yo soy la que se comió todo.-era la voz de Emma.- ¡Y déjame algo!

-Tú puedes comer otra cosa.- esa voz…-Además necesito recargarme si quieres salir por la noche con tus amigos.

Adrien abrió la puerta de golpe y todos quedaron paralizados, Adrien, Emma y el pequeño kwami negro que tenía un trocito de queso en las manos. Emma notó como ambos se miraron y no decían nada y tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Papá! Esto…puedo explicarlo. Verás, éste animalito es un…hámster australiano de oreja puntiaguda que me gané en un concurso que hubo en la escuela y…¡perdón por no decirles nada a ti y a mamá!

-¿Plagg?-Adrien miró a su amigo.

-Adrien…-Plagg con unas lágrimitas en sus ojos fue a abrazar a Adrien que ya no le importó el olor del camembert en ese momento.

-Te extrañé tanto….

-¡Yo también!

-¡Mari! ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Plagg está aquí!-dijo llevándose al kwami y la voz de Marinette se escuchó desde abajo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Adrien y Plagg salieron del cuarto y Emma no supo cómo reaccionar sintiéndose realmente confundida.

-… ¿No se suponía que era secreto?

Por el momento Emma no sabía qué pensar, pero ya después aprendería la historia de sus padres, de sus amigos o tíos, y las batallas y momentos juntos. Pero eso sí, habría un pequeño lugar en la mesa y, aunque no le gustaba mucho a Adrien, un poco más de queso en la alacena.

….

 **Y… qué les pareció? Me inspiré en un comic que vi hace tiempo para lo del reencuentro. Pues bueno, ésta historia terminó, por eso es un two-shot XD Cómo sea, si llega a ocurrírseme algo con Emma y Plagg ya lo pondré. En fin! Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y en serio, me encanta leerlos, dejen XD Gustazo! Un abrazo fuerte! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos! Bueno dije que esta historia estaba completa pero decidí que este Two-shot se extendiera a un Three-shot…eso existe? Como sea, espero sea de su completo agrado, gracias a todos por apoyarme y a los que dejaron reviews que me inspiraron mucho. Y ante todo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 3.

Mis quesos.

Emma Agreste azotó su mano en la mesa mirando molesta a su pequeño kwami que le miraba igual con el ceño fruncido, la razón de la pelea era la misma de siempre, los quesos, y ahora estaban peleando por el camembert que había en la mesa.

-Es mío gato, ¿entendiste?

-Pues yo no he visto tu nombre en él.

-Éste lo compre con MI dinero, así que más te vale alejar tus patas de él.- Marinette pasó a lado de ellos con una carpeta de diseños en sus manos, los miró echar chispas con la mirada y suspiró.

-Emma, Plagg, podrían compartir el queso.- ambos miraron a Marinette como si hubiese dicho alguna calumnia.

-¡Mamá claro que no! No compartiré mi queso con éste enano tragón ladrón de quesos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Sabías que ese queso en el refrigerador era mío.

-¡No era tuyo!

-¡Tenía mi nombre escrito en él!

-¡Escribiste tu nombre en todos los quesos!- ambos eran dos gatos peleando por lo suyo y Marinette suspiró para ir a sentarse a lado de Adrien que leía el periódico con una sonrisa en su rostro divertido por lo que pasaba su hija y su antiguo kwami.

-Adrien, ¿no vas a interferir?

-Marinette, interponerse entre ellos y el queso es una tarea suicida, ellos deben aprender a convivir y compartir.- Marinette suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientras veía la carpeta, de repente el sonido de ollas y cubiertos hacen que volteen y ven que el queso en la mesa había desaparecido.

-¡PLAGG!- Emma abría las gavetas de la cocina buscando al escurridizo kwami que se había escapado con su queso, al abrir una casi atrapa a Plagg que ya se había comido un tercio del queso.- Gato malvado…- tomó un colador y al abrir otra gaveta encontró a Plagg y lo atrapó con el colado y lo jaló hacia ella, no importaba si él podría atravesar el objeto, no dejaría a su queso en manos de su portadora, Emma metió la mano y tomó lo que le quedaba de queso, un pedacito del tamaño de su pulgar que le hizo mirar con ojos asesinos a su kwami, por primera vez Plagg sintió un escalofrío y Emma lo tomó en su mano con el pedacito entre sus dedos.- Plagg…- la voz de la chica hasta tenía un eco tenebroso y una sonrisa maquiavelica.

-Ah…ah…¡no es mi culpa! No necesitaría comer tanto si no te transformarás tan seguido. Yo también me canso, ¡tengo derechos!

-Eres un glotón, perezoso, come cuando hay, te enseñaré a no meterte con lo que es mío…- los ojos tenían un brillo perverso que hicieron chillar a Plagg.

-¡ADRIEN! ¡MARINETTE! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO!

Desde la sala Marinette miró a Adrien que no pudo contener la risa, vaya que su hija tenía carácter.

-¡Adrien!- el rubio tomó la mano de su esposa para calmarla.

-Tranquila Marinette, eso les ayudará a fortalecer sus lazos.

-¡AYUDAAAAAA! ¡No! ¡Todo menos el brócoli! ¡NOOOOOOO!

-Adrien…

-Bien tranquila Mari, yo lo arreglo.- le dio un beso a su esposa y se levantó, quién diría que acabaría viendo a Plagg pagar por todas las que le había hecho en el pasado.

Chat Noir suspiró molesta, sentada en una de las vigas de la grandiosa Torre Eiffel esperaba a que sus compañeros llegaran, el traje de Chat Noir había cambiado un poco, las botas eran más largas por debajo de sus rodillas, su chaqueta ahora era un chaleco pero una malla oscura protegía los brazos descubiertos, su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta baja y un cascabel adicional en ésta.

-¿Pasa algo minou?- Chat al voltear mira a Ladybug, una pequeña rubiecita de cabello corto, piel blanca y ojos azules, tenía una especie de capa corta que le cubría también el frente y bajo la capa el traje de Ladybug el torso era por completo negro, al igual que la palma de las manos, todo lo demás seguía fiel al traje, incluso tenía una diadema roja con puntos.

-Oh nada nuevo, sufro día tras día por culpa de mi kwami.- Ladybug se ríe.

-¿Otra vez Plagg? Pero si es adorable.

-Intenta vivir con él una semana y veremos si sigues diciendo si es adorable.- Ladybug vuelve a reír y su risa se contagia a Chat que igual sonrió.

-Buenas noche queridas damas.- dijo el portador del zorro, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos cian.- Es una noche hermosa, tanto como ustedes.- Chat alejó al zorro poniendo su dedo en la frente.

-Atrás zorrito, que las gatitas tienen garras.

-Hola Vulpine.

-My lady un gus… ¡agh!- siente un zape y voltea a ver al portador de la mariposa, un joven de cabello color miel ondulado hacia un lado y de ojos azules vio de mala gana al zorro.

-Compórtate o te pongo correa.

-¡Buena esa Papillon!- le felicito Chat Noir aplaudiéndole pero Vulpine le mira gruñendo.

-Papillon…-el mencionado pasó a lado del zorro y saludó a sus amigas.

-Buenas noches, Ladybug, minou.

-¡No estoy pintado para que me ignores!- unas risas se escucharon y llegaron las portadoras de la abeja, una chica de cabello corto y ondulado como Papillón recogido con una coleta de lado y ojos grises y una chica de morena de cabello trenzado largo y oscuro con mechas azules y ojos ámbar.

-Eres un mujeriego Vulpine, no digas que no te lo mereces.- le dijo la pavo real y la abeja solo sonrió bajando los hombros.

-Por favor, no lo torturen más, no ha hecho nada malo.- el zorro de inmediato mira a su compañera con una sonrisa y abraza a la abeja.

-Por eso eres mi favorita Bee, tú sí me entiendes preciosa.- la pobre abeja se sonroja a más no poder y Papillon le mira furioso.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana pedazo de bestia!

-Ella no quiere que la suelte, ¿verdad Bee?

-A pues…Bleue….

-A mí no me metas amiga.- dijo la pavo real y los demás se rieron al ver la situación entre ambos portadores, cuando entonces escuchan algo parecido a un gong y al voltear arriba todos suben al mirador, allí un varón moreno, encapuchado, completamente vestido de verde y antifaz se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas como si meditara, al estar todos hacen una reverencia.

-/Maestro/- el varón sonríe y se levanta para ver a los portadores.

-Es bueno verlos a todos esta noche, hoy el entrenamiento será un poco diferente, pero no se preocupen, confíen en sus instintos y todo saldrá bien, he puesto sus pruebas en diferentes sitios de la ciudad. Búsquenlos, están marcados por banderas. Estaré vigilándolos desde aquí, ¿entendieron?- todos responden con un "SÍ" y al darse la vuelta el portador de la tortuga detiene a Chat Noir.- Espera Chat, tienes algo en la espalda.

-¿Ah?- todos se fijan, por la coleta de Chat Noir no lo habían visto antes pero ahora, no pueden evitar reírse de la pobre gatita.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?- Ladybug y Bleue Paon se acercan, Bleue le quita la coleta de la espalda y Ladybug aguantando la risa toma una imagen de su espalda con su yoyo, al mostrársela a Chat Noir no puede evitar seguir riéndose.

-¡Lo siento Chaaaat! Pero…pero…- Chat Noir miró la imagen y quiso gritar, tras su espalda había un papel bien pegado con la siguiente leyenda:

 **"Cuidado, gata idiota adicta al queso y torturadora de gatitos lindos" "Boba" "El camembert huele mejor que sus pies" "Loca" "Ronca como locomotora" "Ladrona de quesos"**

Lleva sus garras atrás y arranca el papel para hacerlo pedazos hasta con los dientes haciendo la rabieta de su vida. El portador de la tortuga se aclara la garganta ocultando su sonrisa, vaya que la hija de su amigo tenía sus momentos.

-Bien, los demás váyanse, ya saben que hacer.- todos se marchan, los últimos que quedan son Ladybug y Papillon.

-Ánimo Chat, no es para tanto.- intentó decirle Ladybug pero Chat le fulminó con la mirada y su amiga se ríe.- Ya me voy, suerte chaton.- se marcha Ladybug y Papillon ríe un poco.

-Chat, contrólate, después de todo ya sabemos que estás un poco loca.- ella le gruñó pero él se rió y acarició su mentón haciendo que la gatita se sonroje un poco.- Nos vemos minou.- él igual se marcha y Chat Noir escupe parte del papel que se llevó a la boca y suspiró.

-Maestro, ¿no se pueden cambiar los kwamis?

-No, y si existiera la posibilidad nunca te cambiaría a Plagg.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque ambos son un gran equipo. Se complementan perfectamente, y aunque tal vez ahora tengan problemas lo solucionarán y serán más unidos, y cuando eso pase nada podrá detenerles.- ella le mira con algo de duda, pero termina por sonreír y asiente.

-Gracias maestro, y Paris, ¡allá voy!- ella se va como todos sus compañeros, tal vez ahora no se llevaba bien con Plagg pero con el tiempo lo haría, por ahora debía recordar esconder sus quesos de Plagg, aunque fuera imposible con su olfato, y conseguir un marcador permanente, y también, y aunque no le gustara mucho, estaba la idea de su madre de compartir… ¡Si, claro! No en esta vida.

…..

 **Y se terminó, ahora sí está completa, espero les haya gustado, en serio gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews antes, a Nere-chan, Serena Azul, PamExpelliarmus, FanFicMatica, MicaPoladian, ElliotVan, Hinatita, 1397L, Khira, Viris Potter, Ali. Jeager, Sele-02, AlbaSky, StarryNight y akumatizada, a todos un fuerte abrazo, y a los que me siguen en mis otras historias un saludo especial. En fin, un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente historia! XD**


End file.
